Smart devices may be implemented in environments to perform some function. For example, smart thermostats may be implemented in a residential environment to maintain a comfortable temperature in the residential environment. The smart devices are often controlled by a control device. The control device may communicate with the smart devices via a computer network. However, the smart devices communicate using a variety of protocols, which may be proprietary. Applications that communicate with such smart devices may be limited to a few smart devices. Accordingly, controlling multiple smart devices or multiple sets of smart devices may involve multiple applications loaded onto the control devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.